


Keiji fucks you in the mouth while (he is) tied up

by ThatOneOtherPerson



Category: Your turn to die, kimi ga shine, yttd
Genre: Blow Job, Bondage, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneOtherPerson/pseuds/ThatOneOtherPerson
Summary: No plot smut with Keiji Shinogi.Feel free to orgasm.





	Keiji fucks you in the mouth while (he is) tied up

Keiji sits quietly on the chair as you tie him up from behind. Tightening up the ropes around his hands, he lets out a small groan escape his lips in pain. You smirk and tie it tighter.  
“Hm arent you such a sadist,” Keiji said.  
“Shh.”  
You walk to the front of him and put your hands on his already bear chest. Your hands slowly go down to the rim of his pants before unzipping them. After undoing the button, you slide Keiji’s pants down his legs.  
You got up and sat on Keiji’s lap. He looked down at your already naked body with satisfaction.  
Suddenly your tongues were intertwined. You ran your fingers through his hair while feeling his clothed member harden against your folds.  
“Mmh.”  
He soflty bit your lip.  
Your mouth came away from his and you both gasped for breath. Keiji let out a groan as your teeth bit into his neck. Licking his ear, you then bit that as well, calling another “oogh.”  
You part away from his body to pull Keiji’s hardened dick out of his underwear.  
“Aah” was that sound that escaped him at the feeling of your hand around his rod.  
You soflty squished the tip and he squirmed.  
You got off Keiji’s lap and kneeled down toward his groin.  
Putting the tip in your mouth, Keiji put his head back and moaned. You started going to down the shaft.  
“Aa- ahh!”  
Reaching the end, Keiji humped into your throat uncontrollably.  
You started to lap up and down his member.  
“Mmf!”  
Keiji tried to muffle his groans. You brought your mouth to the tip of his dick and licked away the pre-cum, making him open his mouth again.  
You pumped your mouth faster and faster. You felt his penis start to throb as it got ready to come.  
“Ooohhh”  
His cum poured into your mouth and you swallowed the hot substance.  
“Ah. Hah.”  
Keiji panted as he came down from his high.  
You came back onto his lap and kissed him.  
“That was delicious” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry im a bad writer.


End file.
